


Wedding Anniversary

by Lynn_Forster



Series: Tumblr Requests [3]
Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Everybody Lives, F/M, Fluff, Post-Book 2: Crooked Kingdom, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26127676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynn_Forster/pseuds/Lynn_Forster
Summary: TUMBLR PROMPT from Anon: Helnik's first anniversary dateMatthias an Nina celebrate their first wedding anniversary.Just a lot of happiness and fluff.USUAL WARNING: English is not my first language.
Relationships: Matthias Helvar/Nina Zenik
Series: Tumblr Requests [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865095
Kudos: 10





	Wedding Anniversary

The gentle sunlight gave Nina a quiet awake, caressing her rosy cheeks and lovely features.  
She noticed Matthias had already woken up: he was probably preparing their breakfast and, for a moment, she thought to get out of the bed and reach him in the kitchen, but laziness won, so she yawned and closed her eyes again.  
She almost fell asleep, when she heard the sound of little steps on the floor of the bedroom and a cute, infant voice calling for her.  
“Mama!”   
Aenya climbed on the bed, crawling towards her mother and sitting on her stomach.   
“Close your eyes, mama!” she said, placing her little hands on Nina’s eyes.  
The Grisha smiled, tickling her daughter’s plump legs: “Is there a surprise for mama?”   
Aenya giggled, while an unmistakable, delicious smell of waffles filled the bedroom.  
“Oh, mama already likes the surprise...” Nina said.  
The little girl removed her hands from her face: “Open your eyes, now!”  
Nina focused Matthias’ giant, beautiful figure, his lovely smile, Trass sitting next to him and a huge tray on her bedside table. On the tray, three smoking teacups and many waffles decorated with whipped cream, chocolate syrup and berries.   
The Fjerdan sat on the bed, bending over his wife and kissing her lips: “Happy first anniversary, my love.”  
“Mmmh” Nina smiled against his mouth. “Happy first anniversary to you too, my babnik! You always know how to make me happy.”  
She sat up, holding Aenya close and moving on the left to give him space enough to take place next to her, while he placed the teacups on the little table, so he could put the tray with waffles on the bed.   
“Hey, Aeny, love” Nina said, picking a waffle. “Do you know what mama and papa celebrate today?”  
The little girl, who was already eating, sat on her mother’s lap, swallowed, nodding. Her mouth was covered in chocolate syrup.  
“You are happy because you married!” she answered.   
“Yes. Mama and papa married one year ago. You were there too, but you were too young to remember. We made a huge party.”  
“We’re having a party today too” Matthias echoed. “Not as big as that one, but we’re having lunch with aunts and uncles. And there will be a cake.”  
“And mama is very happy of this” Nina added, taking her second waffle from the tray and resting her head on Matthias’ shoulder. “And in the evening... Aeny will stay with aunt Inej.”  
“Really?” the little girl asked, her blue eyes enlightened with joy.   
“Of course, honey. Because mama and papa are going out for dinner... at their favourite restaurant...”  
The Grisha turned her head, her eyes meeting Matthias’. She blinked, seductively.  
“After dinner, they will walk for a while in the city centre... hand in hand... and then, they will sit in the Queen’s Garden, on the lakeshore, under the stars...”  
“We’ll probably come back home late” the giant added, his eyes filled with love and adoration. “And before sleeping, I’ll tell mama how much I love her.”  
His mouth sank into Nina’s brown hair, placing a gentle kiss on her head.   
“I love mama too!” Aenya said. “And I also love papa!”  
The couple smiled. Matthias cleaned the little girl’s mouth with a napkin, then, they both kissed her rosy, full cheeks.  
“We love you too.”  
  


***

  
They were walking in the city, hand in hand, a smile on their lips.  
They started the evening dining at their favourite restaurant, on the panoramic terrace, with music in the background and delicious food on their plates. Now, they planned for a little walk on the enlightened streets of Os Alta, that was meant to end at the Queen’s Garden, a new, large park that King Nikolai ordered to build in honour of his wife.  
“Love” Nina said, suddenly. “You know there’s a good waffles shop not far from here...”  
Matthias let a little laugh out: “I know, love, I know. Are you still hungry?”  
“The dishes at the restaurant were perfect, especially the cake... but there’s always a little space for waffles...”  
The Fjerdan kissed her temple: “Everything for my beautiful wife. Especially on our first wedding anniversary.”  
Nina smiled, stopping her walk, cupping his face with her hands and placing a kiss on his lips: “We started the day with waffles, it’s good to end it with waffles.”  
“I cannot find a single mistake in your logic, my love.”

  
  


There was something magic in the Queen’s Garden, at night, when it was completely empty and the only sounds came from the quiet wind and the large lake in the middle of the park.  
The couple sat on the fresh grass, near to the lakeshore, and they opened the little box where two hot waffles were only waiting to be tasted.  
“Could you imagine this?” Nina murmured, taking a first bite of the delicious dessert. “Three years together. One year of marriage and a beautiful daughter.”  
“I admit, sometimes, I still find hard to believe it” Matthias smiled, searching for her hand and interweaving their fingers. “Everything is so much more and so much better than I used to dream.”  
Nina finished her waffle in few bites, and she was already planning to ask Matthias if he was going to finish his, when her glance fell on the little box, noticing something written on the bottom.  
“Novyi Zem?” she read. “What does it mean?”  
A cunning grin curved Matthias’ lips: “You know... next week we’ll have some free time to spend... so... maybe it would be a good idea, to take a little vacation... we two, Trass and our little Aenya... only if you want, of course...”  
The Grisha replied with a wide, enthusiastic smile, then she jumped on her husband’s lap, making him lay back on the ground, her onto him.  
“Yes, yes, yes!” she cried, kissing his lips passionately. “ I would love to spend some days in Novyi Zem with you!”  
“I’m so glad you like the idea, love.” he said, smiling. They shared another kiss, then, Matthias looked at the piece of waffle he was still holding in his hand.  
“Let me guess: do you want a bite?”   
Nina blinked with a pleading expression: “If you’re not going to finish it...”  
The Fjerdan giggled, placing the rest of his dessert in balance on his own lips. Nina approached her face to her husband’s, picking up the waffle with her teeth and making it vanish into her mouth.  
She then rubbed her nose against Matthias’, exchanging an adoring glance with him.  
“You know” she whispered. “You’re definitely better than waffles, my love” 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to send me other Tumblr prompts, my account is: @lynnforsterblog  
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Lynn


End file.
